Walking on Erdas
by Evergreendusk
Summary: What happens after Scarlet and I are on the other side of the portal? Will we ever get back on Earth? And what happens when Shane, the boy Scarlet always wanted to meet comes? And when we see the ghost of Gar, risen from beneath? On Erdas, we walk, on Earth, we might never see again. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ WALKING ON THE EARTH! I don't own SA.
1. Erdas

I randomly stumbled on some castle while falling through a portal. It wasn't any average day. I don't blame myself. I landed on the stone porch of Greenhaven. At least, I hope it was Greenhaven. A tall, fat, coffee-smelling old man stared at me. _Olvan?_ My thought was confirmed by a huge moose that seemed to be yawning, despite the fact that I just fell from a blue liquid hole in the sky.

"Who do you think you are, just randomly landing on the battlement of Greenhaven?" asked Olvan, frowning.

"I'm Alicio and I-"

"Not your name, miss. I want to know why you are here," he interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really know how to explain this, but here, I fell through some huge door made of gooey blue stuff and came here because my friend was stupid enough to pull on Meilin's sleeve."

His expression was the funniest thing I have ever seen.

"Well, I don't think we can tolerate people with no spirit animals, here."

"I have coffee beans, from another planet…"

Olvan's face lit up. "I'll take them, thank you. We will be honored to provide you and your friend each a room."

I secretly congratulated myself.

Scarlet. That was a problem. I searched for her right when Olvan left. And where were the four fallen? My heart twisted at the thought. What if we all appeared at a different place on Erdas? What if Scarlet was in Stetriol? What if she was in Artica? What if she was in the middle of Nilo, getting eaten by some random jaguar? Or what if she was right behind me and-

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and turned around. _Scarlet._ "Thanks a lot. I really appreciated that."

Scarlet smirked in response. "Alicio the undefeatable. _Not!"_

I mumbled a ' _whatever'_ and went to find Conor, Abeke, Meilin and Rollan. Well, I was going to do that, anyway. But I felt the strong urge to blame Scarlet for just about everything she had done wrong in her life. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why did you have to drag me here, to Erdas, with a one-way ticket?! Do you know what could possibly happen?!"

Scralet made a small tsk. "So now my stubborn friend won't admit that she likes this world? She's not happy that she's here?"

"Scarlet, I do not like it here. There is an absolute possibility of us staying here forever, our parents worrying about us, the alien institute being sued and DYING! Do you not understand?! And because you were probably going to ask me, no, I do not want to come back to Earth with a spirit animal," I yelled. "And plus, since when did you start referring to me by the third person?"

"You worry too much. We're not going to get stuck here."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm smart."

"Since when?"

"Since I was born."

"How come I never knew?"

"Because you're not smart."

I grumbled. "Thanks a lot, Scarlet. I totally so appreciate it." I knew, at that point, I did not win the conversation. This was my give-up sarcasm.

But then, I realized something. Scarlet didn't come here to just visit, nor to get the spirit animals. She came here for Shane.

Shane had always been her favorite. I even shipped them once, just to make fun of her. But ever since the alien institute told us Erdas existed, she wanted to make five-hundred Shane fan club branches. You know, some underwater, some in Sadre, and some in Heaven. Just to get the spirit started. Then, when the Four Fallen came here, Scarlet literally tried to sue the alien institute for not teleporting Shane. I bet her dream is to be Shane's girl-

"Friend! Hello!" said a male voice behind me.

There stood a boy not much older than us. He looked a bit like Conor, only with blue eyes and tanner skin.

"Um, hi? _Who_ exactly are you?" I asked.

"I wasn't talking to you," he snapped. "I was talking to miss beautiful Zhongnese girl over there." He pointed to Scarlet.

I giggled as Scarlet blushed. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. We just need a bit more, ooh, I know! _Guilt._

"Shane, why are you in Greenhaven?" I asked, half expecting him to ignore me. He didn't.

"Hehe- you see, I was just-"

"Oh, because all true stories begin with 'you see'," I interrupted.

Shane sighed. "Fine, I was here because I heard the news of aliens coming. But then I realized it was all false. Also, how did you know my name?"

"I knew because I'm smart," said Scarlet. _Oh, here we go again,_ I thought.

"How come I didn't know?" asked Shane.

"Shut up, you're stupid."

Okay… That wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Why- _How_ could she just reject him? Normally I would laugh at Shane and say: ' _Rejected!'_ But again, it was an alien we were talking to. Wait, weren't we the aliens? Oh, whatever. I guess I should tell that to Shane. "Just to clarify, _we_ are the a-"

"Aviators, she wanted to say aviators. We fly giant birds. And yes, I am totally Zhongnese, not Chinese, because I don't know what that is," said Scarlet, nervously. I got it. When your dream comes true of meeting your fictional crush, you didn't want to ruin the moment and tell them that you're an alien from another planet in a distant galaxy when your fictional crush doesn't even know what a galaxy is.

I tried playing along. "We, uh, _were_ bird aviators. But now they decided to fire us because it was too dangerous for us kids to ride on giant birds."

I followed pretty well. (In my opinion, at least, I thought so. Plus bonus points for me getting us out of the danger of him asking us to ride giant birds.) Shane, however, didn't.

"Er, giant birds? What type?"

I gulped. Luckily, Scarlet had us covered. "It's a secret. We're not allowed to tell."

Shane nodded, as if he understood. "Anyways, I'm not really allowed to be here, so, I guess this is goodbye."

I thought I saw tears welling up in Scarlet's eyes. "No, I'll come to Stetriol with you!" she said, so desperate to be with Shane.

"Don't-," I began.

But they were already gone.

 _ **New ship name: Sharlet! (I still like Shaneke more, though.)**_

 _oooHo_


	2. The ghost of Gar

_**I'm supposed to update trading winners, but I guess you guys don't really like that one. And plus, my friend at school (Scarlet) asked me to update this ASAP because she's extra in love with Shane.**_

 _ **Scarlet's point of view…**_

Scarlet tripped on a rock, running after Shane. The amount of ash on the Greenhaven ground was ridiculous. _No,_ she thought. The ash was not naturally there. The blood dripping from her lips formed unnatural ash to the dirt. The elements of nature burned around her, killing them, while killing her.

She got up slowly and coughed, blood spitting on the ground like a slithering snake. The line of blood melted into midnight black coloured destruction. Was it that bad to be in a place from the likes of Earth? _Destruction, I cause nothing but destruction. Ash, I am nothing but ash. Blood, I own nothing but blood._

"Are you okay- Oh Tellun! Scarlet, right, that's your name. Your blood…"

Scarlet shook her head. "None of your business. I have to go, somewhere away from that girl over there."

Shane lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because she's the one who's trying to stop me," said Scarlet.

"Then how about we go to Stetriol?"

"Stetriol?"

"Yep."

"We?"

"Yep."

Scarlet didn't know why Shane didn't really question the fact her blood formed ashes, mixed with the dirt. Evenly horrible, neither did she.

Shane's ship was fancy, almost as fancy as any modern-day cruise. Except for one thing that separated cruise and Shane's ship; she had a companion worth ten times the ticket.

Days passed and it only felt like a couple of seconds.

"We're here."

Scarlet's breath got caught in her throat. It wasn't what she heard, it was what she saw. There was a figure, dressed, illuminated not by the sun, but by a torch that only showed him and his eyes. _His eyes…_ Those words echoed across her mind, one terrible memory at a time, reflected in her head.

"Scarlet… Can you- AH! Did you see that?" asked a familiar voice behind her. "That was-"

"Ah, my nephew. Anything to say? I know you hated me, I know who you truly care about."

"Uncle! B-but you're dead!" The dread in Shane's voice made Scarlet feel the worst.

Gar simply ignored him. "And I have come to take my revenge. I know my death was planned, by you, and yourself only. But don't worry; I'm not here to kill you. I know there are more terrible things than plain death. That girl, from Nilo, what was her name? Ah, yes, _Abeke._ "

Despite Scarlet's fear, Gar simply ignored her.

"Don't take one step towards Abeke!"

She thought she saw a smear of a smile in Gar's lips. "What are you going to do about it? _I'm already living my afterlife._ "

Shane gave the same smile in return. "As you said, uncle, there are worse things that death."

"Ah, I see. You are not interested in Abeke anymore. Well, what about this fine young Zhongnese lady over here? Would you care if I hurt her?"

Scarlet quickly backed away from Gar. But Shane didn't seem to worry at all.

"And what about Ellyn?" asked Shane, calmly. "You know who she is. What will you do if I killed _her_?"

Gar took a step forwards to them. "I said, nephew, what would you do if I hurt her?!" he demanded. He drew out a saber, threatening to cut Scarlet if she moved a slight centimeter.

He then cut Scarlet on the arm, showing no emotion on his face. She let out a cry of pain, as Shane quickly shielded her in his arms. She had no idea why, but this felt like the best day of her life. _If it was even considered part of her life…_

"I'm going to make a bargain with you, nephew. If you want this girl alive, you will do as I say." Gar paused, waiting for some sort of agreement. Shane nodded and he continued. "There is a man named Michael, living up on a hill, in south-eastern Nilo. Kill him."

Scarlet expected Shane to agree right away, and run away. She had been expecting him to be some sort of coward, someone who didn't know the difference between bravery and fear. "Why? Why do you want me to kill him? What has he ever done to you?"

"Once upon a time, you killed a horse. What has he ever done, but serve you? He didn't do anything. You killed him because you needed to survive, to live, and you didn't have any food left at the moment. You killed _him_ , so _you_ could survive."

Shane thought for a while. "But you don't need to survive. You're already dead."

"But someone else does. She deserves to live, more than this Michael," said Gar. "Also, Shane, who said the afterlife, was as easy as that?"

Scarlet's breathing had run a hundred kilometers by now. Everything around her made her nervous, her blood, Shane's touch, but most of all, Gar's words. _'Who said the afterlife, was as easy as that?'_ The words felt like they were dust, getting stuck in her throat, making her cough, making her silent, and making her close her eyes.

And just fall,

Fall,

Fall.

"Scarlet!"

The voice dug through her mind, making her sit up straight on the bed. Her breathing had finally slowed; the cut on her arm had healed a bit. Shane was sitting on a chair, right next to her. There was something different about him, though. He wasn't smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you were and alien?" he asked, purely, but coldly.

 _How did he find out?_ "I- I thought you might have judged me! It was my fault my friend and I came here. Conor, Abeke, Meilin and Rollan, you know them, right? Anyways, they came to our planet. On the day they were supposed to go back, I- I dragged on Meilin's sleeve and came here. My friend had no choice but to follow me. I'm sorry, if you think-"

"I said enough sorry's, so please, I understand. It's nothing." He smiled, so elegantly, she thought she'd fall in love.

"The Gar thing, it's all my fault. It's my fault I came here in the first place. If I didn't you could have spared the life of someone named Michael. I'm s-"

For a moment, they froze.

For a moment, she thought he'd kiss her.

For a moment, she was right.

He did.

 _ **Pure Sharlet!  
I don't know. There's too much danger in here. It's supposed to be funny, but this chapter had none of that humour. **_

_**~Alicio**_


	3. Liar, the definition of your life

_**A week is a long time for not updating anything. School's been really busy, tests, project and some random oral presentation. Also, I'm supposed to update either trading winners or Aftershock III, but I just wanted to update Walking on Erdas.**_

"Ah, this coffee is the best coffee I have ever tasted," said Olvan, sipping from his cup. "I will never share this coffee with anyone, thank you, Alicio."

Next to me, Meilin rolled her eyes. She didn't seem very interested in coffee.

"Isn't there like, any- anything?" she asked, bored. "I've tasted something called soda, on Earth. It was literally the best thing I have ever tasted. Now, of course, coffee tastes bad."

Conor was nodding his head in agreement. "Now that I've tasted food from Earth, I don't want to eat this garbage again."

Abeke and Rollan turned to stare at him. They didn't seem very pleased with what he said. I could relate. Abeke and Rollan both spent their childhood barely eating any food, not to mention anything delicious at all. They were thankful for what they ate, because it was better than their past. Conor didn't have the best of foods, of course, but he never starved, never knew what it was like to not eat for long. Meilin ate only what the finest chefs in Zhong cooked.

But for me, this was a completely new experience. The food in Erdas was pretty great, just a change of flavour from the food on Earth.

"Be grateful, Conor," scold Abeke. "Have _you_ ever starved for more than a month? Do _you_ know the feeling of never being full? Did _you_ ever drink from a cup, only with several drops of water? No, you haven't, so shut up, and eat your oatmeal."

Rollan just smirked and whispered into Conor's ear. "Whoops."

I had to admit, it was pretty fun to watch the people who saved Erdas, argue over food.

Meilin ignored the whole conversation. "Hey, Alicio, where's Scarlet?"

I froze. "Um, well, you see, she kind of, sort of, maybe went with- with- uh…"

"With who?"

"Sh-Sh-Shane…"

At the mention of Shane's name, Conor ran outside the dining hall, screaming. Rollan didn't do anything, just stared at Conor, running like a chicken. Meilin gave me a death glare, and Abeke- Abeke started breathing extremely fast and asking very random questions about Shane. Very, _very,_ random.

"Why did he come here? Where is he now? What colour was his shirt? How tall is he now? Did he mention my name? Does he remember me? Is he cuter than ever? Is he okay? Does he forgive me for- for everything…?"

At that question, Abeke started to get an extreme meltdown. Meilin, as always, ignored her. "YOU LET HIM TAKE SCARLET AWAY?!"

"He didn't _take_ Scarlet. Scarlet- Scarlet was the one who ran after him…"

Meilin stared at me in surprise. "Weren't there, like books about us? And book, what? –Five, six, it said Shane was the Devourer that tried to kill us all!"

"I know that," I said, "and so does she."

"Who in the _world_ would want to befriend Shane?" asked Meilin.

"Well, I'll tell you what happened."

 _ **-Scarlet's point of view-**_

"Did you just-"

"Forget it," Shane cut off, "forget everything. It was a mistake."

Scarlet didn't imagine that. It wasn't just a dream, it wasn't just hope. It was true. She looked down. Her arm had healed slightly from where the ghost of Gar had cut her. _His eyes,_ she thought, _they were completely white._ Was that what humans resembled, when they were dead? Was that what Shane had carved on Gar's stone? _'Gar, a soon-to-be ghost with white eyes.'_ It didn't seem very likely.

Remembering how her blood could turn things into ash, she looked beneath her arm. There was nothing. She sighed in relief.

"So, um, Shane?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Gar said that we had to kill a person named Michael. You seem to know why."

Shane looked behind, out the window, distracted. "There is this woman named Ellyn. She is almost dead. She was Gar's first love. Michael is a man, who has the 'blood of fire.' His blood can turn dirt into ash. Ellyn needs the blood of fire to live, to survive through her rare disease. Her blood is too cold."

Scarlet gasped. _'His blood can turn dirt into ash,'_ Shane had said. _Well, my blood can do the same thing. Are you going to kill me?_

"Just do it, Shane. Just do it the easier way," mumbled Scarlet, just loud enough for Shane to hear.

"Do what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What easy way?"

She breathed. "I, too, have the 'blood of fire'. You saw, Shane, that my blood, spilled onto dirt can make ash."

Shane stared at her. "No, I would never do that. I would never kill you."

"Never?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Y-yes."

She saw the hesitation in his eyes; she saw the shudder in his voice.

And she didn't trust him.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "Well then, I better go back to Greenhaven."

"Don't go! I- I don't want to do this alone!"

"You don't want to do this _alone,_ or do you not want to do this _at all_? Because, from what I read, you are a liar- no wait, actually, _you are a lie._ "

Shane looked taken aback. "Scarlet…"

"And I know," continued Scarlet, "what you did to Drina, your sister. I know you killed her, Shane, for your own good. Maybe Gar's story makes sense after all. You kill something so _you_ could survive. Maybe I did nothing but follow you, but listen to you, but maybe my life will end in your hands. Maybe _you_ will kill _me_ so that _you_ could live."

 _ **-My point of view-**_

"You know, I think I better go check on how Conor's doing. Like, see if he's alive; see if he's surrounded in a pool of crimson-red blood. Just the normal, nothing special," said Rollan, eager to leave.

None of us seemed to notice Rollan's presence, anyway, so I let him do whatever he wanted. He slipped away, probably terrified in seeing Conor's body surrounded in a pool of crimson-red blood. I'm kidding, geez.

"Let me get this thing straight," commented Abeke, once Rollan left. "SCARLET LIKES SHANE?!"

"Looks like you have some competition," Meilin said, rolling her eyes. "What was I going to say? Oh yes, SCARLET LIKES SHANE?!"

I nodded, as slow as possible.

"You mean, Scarlet likes the one who was responsible for my very father's death? I thought she read the books! Who would like the Devourer who was trying to get us all killed?! Who would like the jacka-"

"Ahem, I'm typing, here. If I was you, I wouldn't call Shane a JA," I interrupted.

"Then what do I call him?" asked Meilin. "A piece of bullsh-"

"I'M STILL TYPING, MEILIN!"

Abeke sighed and looked down. "I thought I was the only one," she muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at Abeke. "Clarification, please."

"I thought I was the only one who liked Shane! Who else would like the _Devourer?_ "

I thought it would be best to not mention Anya from _The Book of Shane._ But of course, my stupid self, just had to. "Well, other than Scarlet, there was this girl from Amaya, named Anya."

"Who?" asked Abeke.

"No one, never mind, none of your business."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO STUPID ANYA IS, WHAT MATTERS IS, SOMEONE OTHER THAN ABEKE LIKES SHANE!" screamed Meilin, pounding the table.

"Girls," said Olvan, "you do realize that I am still here, right?"

We froze. The answer to that question would most likely be no.

"Yeah, no one cares, Olvan." I realized how rude Meilin was.

"Rude!" I said.

"Rude, indeed, Meilin. Now, Alicio let me clarify this. SHANE CAME TO GREENHAVEN?!" yelled Olvan.

"Uh, yeah, he was looking for aliens. He heard the news. It surprises me that he didn't come looking for Ab- never mind. You know what I mean," I explained, shaking my head.

"Shane _didn't_ come looking for me? But I thought-"

"You, please shut up. No one cares about your oh-so-tragic relationship with Shane," Meilin said, crossing her arms. "Please, you would save a lot of lives it you quit talking for good. Including mine."

"Meilin! That was mean!" a voice said, from behind us.

"Rollan, were you stalking us?" I asked, half expecting him to say no.

"Yes, of course I was. Why else would I be standing right here?" he said, casually.

"Meilin," I said, "I advise you to not go and kill him, please, and it would save a lot of lives if you save his. Including mine and Abeke's."

Meilin did not listen to my advice. She stormed up to Rollan and punched him in the face, two- no three – times. Rollan ducked casually, still with his arms crossed. Meilin didn't seem very glad.

"Meilin, I don't think that's a good idea," advised Abeke, wincing. I looked at Abeke. "He was trying to stop you, Meilin, he has every right to."

"Well, well, well, what's going on here?" asked a small voice, barely audible.

"Devin?"

"That _was_ my name. Now, you will refer to me as _Flame._ "

 _ **Oooh! What do you think Devin (or Flame) is up to? Anyway, this chapter was pretty long, and yeah.**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	4. FEET ON FIRE

_**I want to crazy update because I haven't in two weeks and that is a problem so, sure. Also, *sigh* DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ WALKING ON THE EARTH, YOU WILL GET REALLY CONFUSED, SO JUST DON'T. Thank you.**_

"You? Flame?" asked Rollan, laughing uncontrollably. "More like _LAME_!"

Before I knew it, Abeke's face turned red. She started, um, rolling on the floor, laughing. It was creepy, to be completely honest. Okay, fine, maybe Rollan's puns _are_ funny sometimes, but, seriously, people; ROFL is not an available option.

"Devin Trunswick," I said, for absolutely no reason. "Take a look in this book."

I showed him the typo in book six, where it said "Devon Trunswick", aaaaaaaand he freaked out. Like, _freaked,_ freaked out. (Yes, there really is a typo in book six; I don't know what page, but yeah.) I bet this had to be the best day in Conor's life.

I saw Conor secretly smiling in the corner, and then laughing, normally to uncontrollably snorting and pounding the ground. Let me try stalling Devin for a minute, to keep him from noticing a snorting man on the ground. "Hey Lame- I mean Flame, how's it going? Anything new in life?"

"Um, not really, except for my _servant,_ ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING **AT** _ **ME**_!" he screamed.

I don't think it worked.

" _Get up, Conor,"_ hissed Abeke.

Devin started circling us, one by one. Until-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Olvan, crashing into the room. "MY FOOT'S ON FIRE! MY FOOT IS _ON_ _FIRE_!"

"Nice feet…?"

X~x~X

"I know you killed her, Shane, I know," whispered Scarlet. "I don't know _how_ you killed her, but I don't want to, and don't need to know."

Shane walked away. "I don't want you to say Drina's name, ever. She isn't my sister. She _was_ my sister, but she _isn't_ my sister. And, no, I don't like you. I like- You know who I like. I might still like her after she almost killed me, but I won't _ever_ like _someone like you._ "

"I'm an alien to you, yes, but haven't you ever thought of it another way?" she asked. " _You_ are also and alien to me."

Shane stared out the window, longingly. It wasn't the first time he did that, Scarlet noticed.

"I'm sorry," said Shane suddenly.

Scarlet frowned. "For what?"

"For this," whispered Shane, as he threw a blade at Scarlet.

X~x~X

"Someone! Get some water!" yelled Meilin, panicked.

Rollan ran outside at the speed of light, to a water source and quickly got a bucket-full, ran inside and dumped it on Olvan's feet.

I gasped as the smoke rise from Olvan's feet. That's when my mind went _snap._ "Devin… You did this! Your name is Flame, as in fire, and that as in Olvan's feet were on fire!"

Devin smirked. "That's right. I'm cursed. I was cursed by a Greencloak. He said I would destroy everything I touch. But I learned how to control that power. I learned how to destroy only certain things, so that my food won't burn when I pick it up. This is just a glimpse of what I can do now."

Meilin raged, as Rollan fought to hold her back.

"Who did this to you?" asked Abeke, gritting her teeth.

"You want to know, don't you? Well then, I'll tell you," said Devin. "His name is _Finn_."

X~x~X

Scarlet screamed a piercing sound that was soon lost in the room. She almost never screamed of fear. This was something far beyond fear, something which didn't have a beginning or an end. It was the sound of survival, barely survival, and victory, bitter victory.

Scarlet was never trained in any sense of battle. She knew little about how to stab people or anything that involved violence. She wanted a peaceful life, one without war with nature, war with humans or even war with herself.

She barely dodged the knife. It was plain old luck.

"Shane," she hissed. "No wonder why everyone you loved ditched you. They didn't want a traitor in their family. They didn't want a liar. They didn't _want_ you."

And Shane ran.

He ran out, footsteps banging on the floor.

And he was gone.

X~x~X

I was pretty sure, at that point, that Meilin, Olvan and Conor wanted to kill Finn, personally. But all they did was staring at Devin, waiting for someone to make a move. Abeke was that person.

She took her belt off her dress and slapped Devin's hands, than tying them behind his back. Meilin and Rollan stared. Conor reached out to lend a hand, which is basically an excuse to kill your ex-master.

"You're done, Trunswick."

 _ **Short chapter.  
~ALICIO**_


	5. Plastique

_**Hmm. I want to make this chapter more exciting and embarrassing so, why not?**_

I looked at the weapons rack in the training room. How exciting.

"Choose a weapon, any weapon," boomed a loud voice from behind me. Conor came in the room, holding an axe. I shivered. If we were going to fight to the death, I would at least hope my body would be buried on Earth.

I took a spear from the rack, realizing it was made out of plastic. "Um, Conor?"

"Um what? Do you just like the sound of UM or are you an 'umming bird'?!"

"Okay, first of all, last time I checked it was 'humming bird' not whatever you said, and second of all, YOU GUYS HAVE PLASTIC?!" I yelled, probably scaring off a few hundred birds.

Conor made a weird face. "We call it _plastique_ not plastic. Say it with me, kids: _plass-ti-ke,_ plastique."

"Do you guys have a legal drinking age? Because, if you do, I'm pretty sure it's not twelve."

Conor's face turned instantly red.

Rollan came in the room, slapped Conor in the face, and dragged him out. I chased after him, or, I was _going_ to chase after him, but I may have tripped over some ' _plastique'_ and fell on the ground, Meilin coming to my rescue.

"Thanks," I said, scratching the back of my neck. "Now will you please tell me three things?"

Meilin raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're not answering, I'll just ask. One: Where did this plastic come from? Two: do you say _plastique?_ Three: WHY THE HELL IS CONOR DRUNK?!"

Meilin raised both eyebrows.

"Let's change that to four things. Four: Do you have an addiction to raising eyebrows?"

Meilin sighed. "Okay, one: From Earth. Two: No. Three: Um-"

"IS THERE AN UMMING BIRD INSIDE?" yelled a voice, who was obviously Conor. "I KNOW YOU ARE INSIDE, UMMING BIRD! _"_

"Wow. We sure got the answer to three. Three: Abeke and I _might_ have put a note on his table saying: _For instant fun, just drink this,_ pointing to a bottle of what we thought was water, but Rollan sabotaged us… And four: WHY ON ERDAS WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

I shrugged, picking up the plastic spear on the ground. "So what's this for?"

Meilin smirked. "You'll see."

 _ **Scarlet's POV**_

Scarlet tipped her head back, enjoying the thrashing waves on the distant shoreline. Alicio was a hundred percent right. Shane was evil. She didn't know what to say to anyone, anymore.

She had always considered Alicio wrong all the time. To her, this was basically the first time Alicio was actually, and usefully, right. Usually, Alicio would say something, and Scarlet would shake her head, ignoring the fact that she was actually there. Of course, there would be times where Scarlet agreed with her, then realizing how wrong she was, and never taking her advice again.

And then there was this time. Alicio said something right, and Scarlet stubbornly ignoring her. Bad luck strikes again.

"Miss," called a voice behind her. "We're here."

Scarlet thanked her and went on her way. She climbed down the brown ladder carefully, making sure to not make any mistakes. Suddenly, her hand slipped on the ladder, at the same time as both of her feet slipped, leaving her hanging on to the ladder with only one hand. She struggled to grab on with her other hand, but in a split second, her grip loosened. Unable to hold on with her weight dragging her, she fell off the ladder, a five meter drop down.

She landed on the cement, smelling the scent of blood, and the sting of the landing.

Slowly, she wobbled her way to Greenhaven.

 _ **FINALLY MY POV**_

After Meilin beat me 329847543894 times, I sat down, defeated.

"Do you have any grapes?" asked a voice from the hallway. "Conor needs grapes."

I peeked into the hallway to see Abeke gritting her teeth nervously and bending over Conor. But, I caught a glance at a figure in the corner of my eye.

 _Scarlet._

 _ **Yep.**_


	6. revenge on Olvan

If you ever heard of raging, it's not really my thing. But when your best friend chooses an _alien villain_ over our fandom, trust me, no one can help it.

Not even Conor.

Which, of course, meant, he ran towards Scarlet, almost killing her, if not for the fact that he was walking all wobbly and tumbled down halfway between him and Scarlet. Okay, I take that back. He was _nowhere_ near killing Scarlet. And then-

Meilin tried to grab my iPad that I _am_ writing on but she failed.

AHAHA! I HAVE THE THINGAMABOBIT NOW! I WILL SHARE THE NEWS WITH THE WORLD.

"GIVE IT BACK!" YELLS ALICIO. BUT I HAVE IT NOW. And I will tell you everything Shane has done.

First of all, I, Meilin, daughter of the great general Teng, am not to be called a _failure._ Shane is Abeke's boyfriend-

"I SAW YOU WRITE THAT. HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Okay. (Abeke's denying it but don't trust her.) Anyway, Conor is jealous of Shane 'cuz rumor has it that they kissed once. "Abeke, you saw nothing!"

"I saw everything!" yelled Abeke. "The rumors are lies! And plus, Conor and I _saw_ you and Rollan behind gardens of Greenhaven, doing _whatever you did._ "

Rollan glared at me.

"IT WAS HIS IDEA TO KISS!"

AHH!

 **Okay, that was crazy.**

"From now on, _no one_ steals my electronic devices," I declared. "And Meilin, you smashed one of these, remember? Luckily, the Alien Institute payed for it and we weren't broke. So no, I won't delete all that you said. I'm going to keep it."

Scarlet came close to us. I yelled at her.

Actually, everyone did.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD? YOU WERE SO TRUSTWOTHY BEFORE-"

"Abeke, she was never trustworthy," I noted, laughing. "BUT WHAT IN THE WORLD OF ERDAS OR EARTH OR SHANE?"

"Stop stealing Abeke's boyfriend," commanded Meilin.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND FOR THE LAST TIME, MEILIN. WOULD YOU WANT HIM TO BE MY BOYFRIEND? AND PLUS, I ALMOST KILLED HIM!"

Meilin made a tsk. " _Almost._ "

"And stop spending expensive days on the cruise with the enemy!" yelled Rollan, ignoring them both.

Scarlet was silent. Then, "Okay, I'm so sorry!" she pleaded. "Can you please forgive me?"

"For stealing my boyfriend, or-"

Before Abeke could finish her sentence, Conor stood up. "ABEKE WHATEVER-YOUR-LAST-NAME-IS! Shane's your boyfwiend?" he asked, puppy eyes. "How could you do such a thing to me?!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" yelled Abeke. "Damnit, WHY DO MY SENTENCES _ALWAYS_ COME OUT WRONG?!"

Conor ran away, crying. Abeke chased after him. Rollan cursed and followed. Meilin, too.

"Well, I guess this is a nice excuse to run away and follow the four fallen," said Scarlet.

"But-"

I sighed and followed.

 _ **X~x~X**_

Hey people of Earth! I am Rollan, the one that secretly _borrowed_ this i-thingy (whatever it's called). Meilin and I totally did not steal this thing. I'll just tell you everything that happened.

Ahem.

Conor ran into the boy's bathroom, Abeke waited at the door. Twenty-seven seconds later (according to me) Conor came out and pretended nothing happened. It didn't work very well, because Olvan stood right behind us, tapping his foot and staring at us. He got detention for all of us.

Oh crap, Meilin says she hears Alicio at the door right now. NO! SHE OPENS THE DOOR AND TRIES TO STEALS IT OUT OF MY HAND! "MEILIN, WHY DID YOU FORGET TO LOCK THE DOOR?!"

"Because then, everyone would think we were doing something like kissing or something like that!"

 **Since when did this become a trend, stealing my iPad?**

Oh well, since Meilin said that last part, it's worth keeping.

"Ahem, Rollan, that's mine, thanks. And-"

*One percent battery left*

Okay, I have to hurry.

"We are going to get revenge on Olvan!" yelled Scarlet, bursting into the room.

*beep, beep, beep.*

 _*Automatic shutdown*_

X~x~X

Luckily, I bring five cases of battery in my bag, each day; so basically, I brought them here to Ertdas. But I'm using Scarlet's phone to type this.

"The coast is clear," whispered Abeke, waving a hand at us.

We creped through Olvan's office, searching for the coffee beans Scarlet and I gave him.

"Not in this drawer," whispered Rollan. "Or this one."

Meilin looked inside one. She shook her head.

"WHO DARES TRYING TO STEAL OLVAN'S COFFEE?!"

Oh no, Conor caught us.

Scarlet looked at me. She gritted her teeth. Meilin and Rollan both looked at each other. "I got this," said Abeke, grinning .She started to sing a lullaby. Within two seconds, Conor fell asleep.

"GOT THEM!" yelled Rollan, suddenly.

"Who's there?"

We fell silent as Olvan entered the room.

 _ **Sorry for not updating for so long. I went on vacation to a country where fanfiction wasn't working.**_


	7. detention'

_**Credit goes to real life Scarlet, for giving me the sofa-controlling apps and rock apps idea.**_

"WHAT ON ERDAS ARE YOU DOING HERE?! STEALING MY COFFEE IS AGAINST THE GREENHAVEN LAW! YOU WILL GO TO THE DETENTION ROOM FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!"

We all fell silent when Olvan started cursing and mumbling something about how we were duck-like dogs. Female dogs, to be exact. But something else caught our attention. _Conor._ Conor stood up, not in a concentrated way. He wobbled up and started smelling books, talking about their fresh scent. Seriously, people these days.

X~x~X

We all woke up the next morning and headed to the detention room. I wasn't so sure why Conor was sent there, but I didn't really care, after all, he was the one who busted us.

"I have a new app," stated Abeke, once we got to the detention room. "AND I AM NOT SHARING IT WITH THE ONE WHO STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"We're allowed electronics in the detention room?" asked Scarlet, who certainly didn't know Abeke, was talking about her.

Rollan made nervous laughing sound. "We have an Xbox in there, and a bunch of computers plus a printer. Two, actually, but Abeke uses the second one, for her 'special apps'."

"What _else_ ," Meilin started, "have you snuck inside there, Rollan. You and Abeke, seriously, how many rules have you guys broke? What do you have in the detention room? A couch? A sauna?"

"She's in second place with one-hundred and eighty-four rules broken. And I'm in first with two-hundred thirty-seven. But even that's nothing, compared to you, Meilin, who broke _all seven_ of Olvan's favorite coffee mug collections." Rollan smirked, and Meilin looked away.

Abeke smiled. "We have two couches, actually, BUT YOU MAY NOT SIT ON THE PURPLE ONE! It's for my special sofa-controlling app. And as for saunas-"

"We totally have no saunas, so do not suspect anything of random Greencloaks in bathing suits coming and paying twenty coins," interrupted Rollan. "That's for our hot tub," he said, smiling in a way that showed all his teeth at once.

I sighed, and then realized that I hadn't tormented any of them with the fact of knowing I have the freedom of speech. "So Abeke, will you tell us about your new app, or will you keep the suspense and make Scarlet and your ex-boyfriend Conor, over there, explode?"

"My new app? I'll show it to you."

We turned left until we reached a small old looking door.

"This is it," said Conor.

The room was huge. It looked exciting, too. A bunch of random Greencloaks in bathing suits greeted Rollan and Abeke with handshakes and twenty gold coins.

"Oh yes," said Abeke, after all the other Greencloaks left, "the app. Here, it's called people as rocks. Conor, smile!" she said, taking a picture. Conor scrunched up his face, looking like a ninety-one year old female half penguin, half elf, facing their death by hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia heart attack. It wasn't a pretty sight. Abeke pressed some random buttons, and a rock came out from the printer. "Meet Conor Rock, Conor as a rock."

"How did a rock come out of the printer?" asked Meilin, examining the printer.

I looked at the rock. I shivered. It was the most unsettling rock I've seen in a long time. "I can see the resemblance," I remarked, not sarcastically, for once.

"I know right!" said Abeke. "And this is one of the closest resemblances I've had in a long time!"

Conor's expression was very unique.

Abeke moved towards the other printer, the one that _did not_ print out rocks. The one that printed out _normal pieces of paper_. "But there's something even better than Conor as a rock!"

"I can hardly wait," noted Rollan, sarcastically.

She showed everyone in turn what she had printed out. But when she arrived at Scarlet, she snatched it away. "Demons shall not have the right to touch my property," she muttered, savagely. I got a good look at it. It was a picture of Shane on the beach. "It's the stalker app! It lets you put a chip on someone's head, which is a microscopic camera. It can fly and lets you take a decent picture of some hot dude."

Next to me, Meilin yawned. "Well since you admit Shane's your boyfriend, there's not much to talk about. It's getting boring." She sat down on Abeke's purple couch.

"You think everything's boring," stated Rollan. "And you can't sit there, its Abeke's couch."

I knew about Abeke's sofa-controlling app. I had an idea. I whispered something in Abeke's ear. She nodded.

"No, no, that's fine," Abeke said, after hearing my plan.

Meilin, too lazy to move off the couch, nodded. Rollan sat down as far away as possible from her, on the same couch. They awkwardly looked at each other. They quickly looked away, after they realized we were all staring at them.

"Just put on the seatbelt," I said, expecting a strange reaction, but got none, as they both buckled the seatbelt.

But no one noticed Conor, who was sitting in the corner, crying.

"Hey Conor!" said Abeke. "Stop crying. This cute rock will cheer up the mood."

"Is that me?" he asked, hopefully.

"Well, it's the cutest boy in the world."

Conor lifted his hands from his face. "IT'S ME? YOU CALLED ME CUTE?"

"No," laughed Abeke. "Why would it be you? I said it was the cutest boy in the world, so, of course, no one close to you. It's Shane, duh." She showed him the rock. "Don't you think he's cute?"

Conor returned to his crying state.

"I don't get it," admitted Abeke. "When is anyone _not_ happy, just seeing Shane's face?"

Meilin and I fell silent. Rollan let out a 'how?' expression. Scarlet just stared.

"Not you, bi-"

"WHY MEILIN, DID YOU TEACH ABEKE THE FULL DICTIONARY OF SWEAR WORDS?!" I yelled, interrupting Abeke, making her _not_ say the entire word, directed at Scarlet.

I grabbed Abeke's iPod. I clicked open the sofa controlling app and handed it to Abeke. I decided this was the perfect moment because Meilin was facing the complete opposite direction than Rollan. Abeke smirked and clicked the ' _vertical right'_ button.

Instantly, Meilin fell on Rollan, as the sofa slid upwards. Luckily, the seatbelt caught them from injuring one another; but was loose enough so that Meilin actually fell on Rollan. Their reactions varied from a sweet, blushing smile, to a withering glare. Abeke and I tried to act innocent. Scarlet shrugged. Conor still sat in the corner of the room, face in his hands.

"Put it back to normal mode _now_ and release our seatbelts, or I, personally, will kill you," commanded Meilin.

Abeke nervously pressed a bunch of buttons on the screen, and then paused. "There's, um, _one small problem_ with that..."

"And that is…?" asked Rollan, demanding an answer.

"Th-the screen… It's frozen."


	8. Songs and Hell Angels

_**Almost every account has an OC story. I deleted mine, because 1) I never updated it and 2)… I never updated it. But Walking on the Earth/ Walking on Erdas are basically the closest I get to OC stories.**_

 _ **Ps, the songs in the story are NOT MINE. PM me for credits.**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SCREEN IS FROZEN?!" shouted Meilin.

Scarlet and I start randomly singing ' _Let it go'._ I know that song's annoying, geez, but that's kind of the point.

"You sing off tune," commented Rollan, pointing at me.

"I know. That's the point."

Meilin snapped in attention. "I swear, Abeke, if you don't fix that screen of yours…"

She trailed off, but none of us would want to hear what she was about to say. It would probably be about something vicious, something Abeke would be scared of, like vampires, sledgehammers, blood and legendary bunnies.

Abeke went to work quickly. She was a geek, I would say, but a geek with an addiction to rock-people.

Rollan stuck his head out from the seat belt, still under Meilin. "Is it working?"

"No."

Immediately, Scarlet and I start singing _'No'_ by Meghan Trainor.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"

Scarlet looked like she liked the attention. " _Nah to the ah to the no, no, no,"_ she sang, laughing.

That seemed to be something that pissed off Meilin. She tried to get up, then realizing she was bucked with a locked seatbelt. "I'm killing both of you, the moment you release this seatbelt."

"Then why would we release this seatbelt, huh?" I retorted, brilliantly.

Rollan nudged Meilin. "Then I guess I'll just get out of this seatbelt without you," he said. "I'm abandoning you. I'll be single for life, just me, my-"

" _It's just me, myself and I, solo ride until I die, 'cuz I got me for life!"_ sang Scarlet, smiling.

"You have a life?" I joked. Instantly, in a flash, Conor as a rock appeared before us.

Then, I realized it wasn't Conor as a rock. It was some weird forest green ball, randomly floating around.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And how did you get here?"

The forest green ball floated around, still saying nothing.

It was Abeke's voice that I heard next. "After we came back to Erdas, word has it that, now; it's easier than before for other-worldly creatures to travel to this dimension."

Although I was quite impressed by Abeke's Star Wars knowledge or whatever movie that was from (I don't like movies do I have no idea), I ignored her and snapped back at the forest green ball.

"JUST TELL US YOUR NAME FOR TELLUN'S SAKE!"

"I am Mercandercof! And you are being rude! And that's bad!" the ball sang. "You can't-"

Scarlet interrupted him for a moment of attention with her lovely singing voice. " _Why you gotta be so ruuuuude?"_

"You interrupted me! That's rude! Mercandercof! We're all against rudeness, to make the world a better place!"

Meilin grumbled. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU UNHELPFUL FLOATING FAT PIECE OF-," Meilin paused, looking at Conor, "- of rock."

"That offended me greatly," said the ball. "I am not made of pure rock, but pure solid, imported Jupiter plastic!"

Conor looked up. "Hey! You look just like me! We should walk barefoot in the forests of Greenhaven and splash around in our anti-gravity pool!"

Conor was gone, and he left us all wondering how the hell did he say that without being extremely offended.

"This is so stupid," grumble Scarlet.

Abeke looked up from her app. " _What_?"

"I said, THIS IS SO STUPID! We're stuck in this dimension forever and that Jupiter plastic guy can just hop all around the universe without even touching the ground. A few weeks ago, I would have freaked out if I saw some green ball. But now," said Scarlet, standing up, brushing her pants, "now this s*** is all normal! I don't even know if this is real or not! I can't tell the difference between my dreams and reality!"

"And whose fault is that?" I responded brilliantly, at the same time Abeke whispered, "Did she just cuss?"

Scarlet didn't hear Abeke. "MINE, okay, Miss Alicio? I admitted it, happy now? I finally answered your stupid useless question. Can we please get out, now?"

Rollan turned to Abeke. "Do you have a teleporter app?"

"No, why? You want to teleport Scarlet and Alicio out of here?"

"No, _I_ want to get out of here. I want to go somewhere where hell angels aren't complaining about frozen apps and dimensions."

Meilin kicked him. "You call me a hell angel? Would _you_ like being stuck on a sideways couch in a detention room for two hours?"

"I _am_ stuck on a sideways couch in a detention room for two hours. And plus, I'm the one stuck under you," Rollan noted, calmly. "And you're heavy."

"Not any heavier than _you_ ," Meilin said.

"Just shut up, okay?" Scarlet said.

I smirked. "Yeah, and aren't you two supposed to be lovers? Aren't-"

"GUYS IF YOU WANT THE APP FIXED, SHUT UP!" yelled Abeke.

I raised an eyebrow. "We _don't_ want the app fixed. And believe me, neither do they," I said, pointing to Rollan and Meilin.

"I NEED TO GO THE BATHROOM, YOU IDIOT!"

Rollan rolled his eyes. "And you say you're not a hell angel."

"I'm fine with the hell part, but not the angel part."

Suddenly, there was a sound of glass shattering. Scarlet, who we weren't focusing on for a while, screamed, and she disappeared into the dust.

I frantically looked down and saw a black pit underneath where Scarlet was. _Hell angels._

 _ **This will be the part where Michael and gar comes in.**_ _ **Dun dun dun!**_


	9. Romance and Guy

_**Thank you, Scarlet for making the character Guy.**_

"Do people always fall into holes that come out of nowhere?" I ask, glancing down at the black pit beneath where Scarlet was.

"No," Meilin responded.

"Well…"

"No, Abeke, people don't always fall into holes that come out of nowhere."

"Always would be overstating it…"

I gave up. I tried yelling Scarlet's name, but there was no answer. "What if she's dead?"

It was Rollan who responded this time. "She's not dead. Whenever this happens, people just get sucked up into another dimension. Like, say maybe Jupiter or something."

"No way," I say. "She would be on Mars. She's an Aries. Mars is her dominant planet. I'm a Sagittarius. Jupiter is _my_ planet."

"Does this even have anything to do with Zodiac signs?" Rollan asked, rolling his eyes.

"It would be reasonable," Meilin said, "because there really is no other explanation that it happened to me once and I went to Venus, and I'm a Taurus."

"WHAT?!" I spat, staring at Meilin. "When did you go to Venus?"

"Before I visited Earth, I fell into a hole like this, right here in the detention room."

Abeke raised an eyebrow. "And how did you come back?"

"I saw a shooting star and I wished."

"To come back?"

Meilin scoffed. "OF COURSE YOU DUMB- Ooo I hate you, Abeke. Yes, I wished to come back, but I didn't exactly get out. I had to find one of those holes again, and then I came back to Earth. There are actually several holes like this in Greenhaven. I found one in the girl's bathroom, one in the small weapons room, and one in Olvan's study."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said. "You went to Venus, which is like five million degrees. How did you survive?"

"These holes, they're just imaginary. They aren't real. They play tricks on your mind to make you think you're on another planet, but you aren't."

"THEN WHERE ARE YOU IN REAL LIFE?!" Rollan shouted.

Meilin seemed in loss of words.

It was Abeke who responded. "Then she must be somewhere in Greenhaven. We have to find Scarlet."

"Or, whoever is an Aries here could go jump into the hole and rescue her. But like I said, I'm a Sagittarius."

Rollan seemed to consider. "Good idea, but I'm also a Sagittarius."

"I'm a Cancer," Abeke responded. "And Conor is a Virgo. Meilin is a Taurus, like she said, so none of us is an Aries."

"Find someone who's an Aries, then."

"Sure," Abeke responded.

"No," Meilin said, firmly. "Bad idea."

"Why?" I asked. "Is someone in particular an Aries?"

"Yes. He's stupid."

"Who?"

"His name is Guy."

For some reason, Rollan started laughing. He probably would be rolling on the floor, but he can't exactly do that for a reason that involves Abeke, Meilin and a couch. At other times, Meilin would probably slap him or something like that. But I guess Meilin hated Guy so much she didn't mind. Her hatred runs deep.

"Well," Abeke finally said, "I have no idea who he is, so let's go find him."

"We're strapped to this couch."

Abeke drew a knife from her boot and cut the seatbelts. "There."

"YOU COULD HAVE DONE THIS ALL ALONG?"

Abeke scoffed. "Of course, Meilin. I just think it was a bounding experience for you and Rollan."

Rollan held Meilin's fists, keeping her from punching Abeke and/or any objects in the radius of one hundred and forty-seven meters.

"I think now good be a good time to find Guy." Rollan barely said.

I considered. "Yeah…"

X~x~X

"Hi, my name is Guy."

I blinked. The Guy dude had weird brown hair and flat brown eyes. His face seemed boring.

"Hi, Guy. Listen," I started, "we're looking for a girl, if you could help us that would be great."

"It rhymes with hi. It rhymes with my. It rhymes with pie. It rhymes with lie. And it rhymes with bye."

Guy left.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I yelled.

"That," Rollan said, "was Guy."

I understand Meilin's deep hatred for Guy.

He's too creepy to not be hated, no offence, of course.

"Let's find another Aries. One with a working brain, preferably."

"Wait," Rollan started. "If the hole is just mental crap, how do we know the two people will meet in their minds?"

I had to admit, Rollan wasn't that dumb. I guess not being dumb was exactly how he annoyed Meilin.

And I guess Meilin was annoyed.

And I guess I should prevent Rollan being hit by retorting. "We don't. But there's at least a bigger chance of that than finding Scarlet in this castle."

"Yeah, and we saw how well that worked out with Guy."

I gave up. Apparently, so did Meilin, which meant that she slapped Rollan across the face. Rollan ducked, made Meilin angrier, and kissed her.

AND KISSED HER!

ROLLAN KISSED MEILIN!

It would have been perfect if Conor hadn't-

"Get a room, you two."

Abeke was the one slapping Conor in the face. I could relate.

Just when I was about to ask Conor about the anti-gravity pool or whatever it was, he started muttering Abeke and Shane and murder and axes and ways to ax murder Shane so that he could have Abeke. But because Abeke was horrible at taking a hint, so she just shrugged and dragged him to the nurse's office, leaving Meilin and Rollan behind so they could get a room.

X~x~X

"Scarlet!" I yell, seeing her in the nurse's office, sittling on a chair with an ice pack. "How did you get here?"

Scarlet grumbled. "YOU IDIOTS LEFT! I fell through a hole in the detention room! The floor was unstable! Luckily, a Greencloak found me and picked me up and brought me here!"

"So you didn't go to Mars…?"

"No, you idiot, I didn't."

But I just always have to ask questions. Wow I never learn. "Where did you fall into?"

Scarlet grumbled. "A bedroom. On a bed, luckily."

"Who's bed?"

Scarlet stood up and slapped me across the face. I have reflexes, though, which meant I reached out, grabbed her hand, and put it back down. So she slapped me again. "The one who saved me." I could see the blush spreading across her face.

Abeke chuckled. "Romantic."

Scarlet didn't have the nerve to respond.

"You didn't tell us. Who saved you?"

"ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU TWO IDIOTS! But you have to keep it a secret," Scarlet said. "His name is Jordan."

X~x~X

I spent the next few days teasing Scarlet. I basically sang Jordan's name ten million times per day. Abeke joined me. Rollan did too, after we told him the cheesy romantic love story. Meilin got annoyed, and then there was Conor.

Okay, you know what? Never mind Conor. Conor was Conor.

Obviously, I thought today was the day, so Abeke, Rollan and I forced Scarlet to show us her new boyfriend at breakfast. If she read that, I would probably be dead by now. No wait, she probably will read that. Oh crap. I'm dead.

Scarlet pointed to a boy with dark blond hair and green eyes. He looked a bit younger than Scarlet but as old as me.

"You could do better than that," Abeke scoffed.

Rollan crossed his arms. "You said you would introduce us. This isn't introducing."

"Then what is it?"

"Stalking," I responded.

Scarlet sighed but followed. "Jordan," she said, waving. "Hey."

Jordan smiled. "Hey, Scarlet."

"Can my friends and I sit here?"

If he said no, Scarlet would dump him. If he said yes, it would mean he was a loner without any friends to sit with at breakfast.

Life really isn't fair.

"Yeah, sure," Jordan relied.

Abeke giggled. "Yeah, hi Jordan, you know Rollan and I, so no introduction needed, but this is Alice AKA Alicio, friend of Scarlet. We're gonna leave you and Scarlet alone, so bye."

I had to admit, Abeke was great at setting people up.

We grabbed some drinks and headed up to the food section.

I looked back at Scarlet and Jordan, having a nice conversation and laughing. "Romantic," I said, at no one in particular.

"That's what you call romantic?" Abeke asked. "Then you should have seen Rollan with Meilin. They probably sleep together or something."

I was glad Meilin wasn't around to hear that.

"Well," Rollan said.

I spat out the water I was drinking. "What-," I ran out of words to say.

"I didn't exactly expect that," Abeke stated.

"Kidding," Rollan said. "I'm thirteen, she's twelve. What do you expect?"

Abeke considered. "But they did cuddle when Meilin heard thunder. It was cute."

Rollan blushed. "You and Shane had probably slept together."

"Nope, I would never." Then she turned to me. "Hey Alice, you have any boys."

"Nah, I'm good. They're okay as friends but when you get romantic…" I shuddered. Romance wasn't my thing. "But Rollan, you know how much you love Meilin."

Abeke's eyes lit up. "I know. Let's play truth or dare."

 _ **Scarlet, if you read that; please don't kill me.  
Also, you guys, I'll ask you for a favor. Can you encourage Scarlet to get a fanfiction account in the reviews please? She's an amazing writer and can probably beat me times five million. **_

_**~Alice**_


	10. Truth or goodbyes

This is a bad idea. I know this is a bad idea. In fact, this is an opportunity for death to come knocking at our doors. Great, don't you think?

"No," I said, immediately.

"Yes," Rollan said, immediately.

I hated truth or dare. I mean, who doesn't? Well, who doesn't except for the people that do? Not me, no. I definitely HATE truth or dare. I love watching people get dared, but really? Participating? Ew, gross.

Of course, if people were going to torture me, why not torture others? By "others" I meant, of course, the one and only Scarlet. "Hey," I said, "let's invite Scarlet and her new found boyfriend."

Rollan and Abeke thought it was a great idea. And of course, all great idea turn out to be disasters.

X~x~X

Imagine this. You are in a situation where peer pressure takes over your ability to say no. And that situation includes a haunted house, your best friend and her boyfriend, and four fictional character heroes.

That's how I'm feeling right now.

"Why did we have to do this in a haunted house?" asked Scarlet, shuddering.

"And why did we have to do this at night?" asked Meilin. "I mean _I'm_ fine with it, but I'm asking on the behalf of Rollan over here who's scared."

"You're really bad at lying," I say.

Meilin would have killed me if it weren't for Abeke who said something worse. "Because it's cute to see you and Rollan cuddle together."

Meilin would have killed Abeke if it weren't for Conor who said something _even_ worse. "Because you claim to not be afraid of the dark and you claim to hate Rollan. And the nature of humans is to prove people wrong."

No one could top that, so for a reward, Conor got the title 'punching bag'. I congratulated him.

"Let's just begin," Abeke said, siting on the ground of the haunter house on Greenhaven island. "I'll go first. Jordan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jordan said, right after Abeke asked.

"I dare you to-"

"I said truth"

Abeke shrugged. "Okay then, I truth you to kiss one of the ladies here. Meilin, Me, Alice or, of course, your bae Scarlet."

"You can't do that!" Scarlet yelled. "He picked truth!"

Rollan smirked. "Defending your boyfriend, aren't you?"

"We just met. We can't date until we- until- until we're sixteen."

Jordan looked angry. But of course, in the dim light of a candle, I couldn't see much of his raging face. "Why?"

"Because- because we just met!" Scarlet exclaimed.

But something looked familiar about Jordan. So familiar it was fishy.

"Just do the dare- er- truth," I say, not lifting my eyes off Jordan's fishy face.

Jordan shook his head. "I picked truth."

Abeke rolled her eyes. "Fine, chicken. Who would you kiss between the girls here if you had to pick one."

"Out of the girls here?" asked Jordan.

"STOP STALLING!" Rollan, Meilin, Conor and I yell, at the same time.

"Alright, alright," Jordan began, "Scarlet."

I think Abeke might have screamed but it might have been so high pitched only the dogs could hear it.

"My turn," Jordan said. "Truth or dare, Conor?"

"TRUTH!"

"Who would you kill if you had to and why?"

I bet he was going to say Shane.

"Shane," Conor muttered. "Because I want him to die."

"Bad move," Rollan whispered.

Abeke and Scarlet slapped him across the face.

Conor grumbled. "To thank you for your help, Rollan, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Meilin for at least twenty seconds," Conor said.

"I am not a prostitute," Rollan stated.

Conor shrugged. "Prostitutes don't just kiss, they-"

"WE GET THE PICTURE!" Abeke yelled.

"Well I'm not sixteen," Rollan stated. "I'm twelve. I don't make out."

I wanted to say something but it could cause me a serious injury so I decided against it.

Rollan rolled his eyes and did what he was told.

Now, don't get me wrong. They weren't doing super gross stuff, they were just kissing, not on the ground or anything. I just didn't want to describe the scene. It's kind of gross to watch twelve year olds make or for twenty seconds. Even of they were probably faking.

Abeke, Jordan and I looked away while Scarlet and Conor were doing the opposite of looking away.

I'm pretty sure Abeke took a few peeks.

After twenty seconds I decided to say something. "You realized you were making out in front of us inside a haunted house, right?"

Meilin paused. Rollan shrugged.

"Oh," Meilin said, bitting her lip.

Rollan and Meilin sat back down. "Let's get the girl who's typing to do something. Alice, truth or dare?"

I freaked out. "After I just witnessed that, truth."

"Who do you like in your school?"

"I'm done with crushes already,"I responded.

Rollan smirked. "Then who was your last crush?"

I wanted to break something. Preferably Rollan's back.

"Fine. His name is-"

Hey, I write these things. I don't have to say his name if I don't want to.

Scarlet already knew so, there was no harm in telling her. The others couldn't do anything about it since they have no idea who he was.

At least it was my turn. I knew who and what to ask. I knew he was a coward. "Jordan, truth or dare?"

"Why does everyone choose me? Truth."

I squinted my eyes at him. "Who are you really?"

Jordan pretended to be confused. "Jordan, a Greencloak!"

"No, you aren't. You're from our world, aren't you?"

"I-"

"You better tell the truth," I cut off.

Jordan sighed. "Okay, Alice, relax." Jordan then turned to Scarlet. "You two named me Jordan."

"You're- But how- I thought- Jordan, you like me?" Scarlet exclaimed. "Really?"

Jordan laughed innocently. He pulled out a water bottle and wiped off his makeup.

"Why are you here?" Rollan asked. "And how did you get here if you're from earth?"

Jordan sighed. "The alien institute sent me here to tell you, Alice and Scarlet, that it's your time to go home."

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" I yell.

Jordan continued as if he didn't hear me. "But there's one problem. Meilin, Rollan, Conor, Abeke, you have to come with them."

And so we left.

 ** _Sorry for not updating in so long._**

 ** _I can't believe Walking on Erdas is finished! It's been eight months. Wow I'm sad. But don't worry, my friend Scarlet will be writi_** ** _ng Walking on the Earth two._**

 ** _This is it._** ** _Really._** ** _Sorry. You just hav to wait for Scarlet's story, Walking on the Earth two. I do have some spoilers, though._**

 ** _1)We may or may not come back safely._**

 ** _2)We may or may not destroy some traitors along with the four fallen._**

 ** _3)We may or may not meet Rollan and Meilin's child._**

 ** _4)Reilin's child may or may not fall in love with a complete enemy._**

 ** _5)Guy may or may not be a part of the story._**

 ** _~Alicio_**


End file.
